dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino Part 1
Previous: Padrino Metach walked out toward the middle of their deck, while Katal grinned at him in a thoroughly menacing manner. All of their men pointed at least 5 guns at each of the crewmembers. The large man stood over the catman who had seven guns trained on him from all sides. Metach: Well well well, Catman Rinji. You got yourself a tidy sum on your capoccia. Rinji: blinked My what? Katal: '''Your head, kitty kitty! Treeheeheehee! '''Metach: We're gonna make this easy on you and your little friends here. You give us what you got in your safe, and we'll let you visit Fringe for as long as you want, no strings attached. Rinji: How is it no strings attached when you're robbing us of all our money? Sounds more like extortion. Katal: Bah! I hate that word, such a terrible word. Metach: This is business, it shouldn't be anything more than that. No strings attached means that there doesn't have to be any needless blood spilled on your lovely ship. The large man pulled brass knuckles from his jacket with his fingers already intertwined into the holes. He put it against the palm of his hand and made a very loud cracking noise from his knuckles. Katal: Eh, I hate that noise you make when you pop your knuckles, it sounds like you're going to break your fingers off! Metach: '''Hey, don't ruin my theatrics! When I'm the one crawling on your shoulder, you can do whatever you want to look cool, but until then, suck it! '''Rinji: Uhhh guys? Both: What! Rinji: '''Sorry to break up this family moment, but there is something you should know, and it is very important. '''Metach: Ohh? Katal: '''And what would that be?! '''Rinji: I do not exist... There was a very dense silence after that. Some of the lower ranking members started to glance at each other, and the two bosses also looked at one another. That was when they started to laugh. Katal: Treeeeeheeheeheeheeeee! He's got some humor, I'll give him that much! Metach: Yeah, he's something alrig--- at Rinji and did a double take; was Rinji really purple and white now? Wait, what the... Rinji: Not even in existance.... never here before.... lower body began to spiral out of view, followed very closely by his stripes wiping away into nothingness. Oooooo! his mouth and eyes were all that was left. He closed them both and they were gone. Metach: ....wait... what just happened?! All of the scarlets, or lower ranking members, started to freak out just a little bit, their guns were pointed in all directions. Their attention was turned away from the other crew members, and that was when they took advantage of their Captain's distraction. Usagi: Excuse me, boys? voice she can muster Mobster5: Yes, miss? Usagi: Could you all stand back so that I can retie my kimono? It's coming loose. Mobster2: 'Sorry, ma'am, we can't allow you to mov--GAH! ''Usagi quickly spun around, and when she stopped, her blade was already out. She walked away from them as they were frozen in place. '''Usagi: Itoryuu: Bunsuun Maru... 5 of them burst with bloody wounds on their abdomins and fell Katal: 'Scarlets! Kill the samurai wo-- when a purple and white vapor in front of his face, and from the vapor came two sets of claws, which swiped very quickly through the air. Ten huge claw marks showed up on his back as he growled in horrible pain, blood draining from the horrible cuts. ''The men by Alice aimed straight for her, but hesitated for a moment before they fired. That was when Chio appeared directly above all of them, with a spinning kick. '''Chio: Chio Yaiba Handou!!!! his feet into their faces to get them away from Alice. Also leaving all of the men around him in the dust. Metach took a step back from the scene, he looked around to see that all of his men were being taken out one by one, even his partner, Katal was clenching in pain. Metach: '''Katal, we need to retreat, these pirates are far more powerful than we've ever dealt with. '''Katal: Yes, errrr we need to get back to the ship, I think that catman has power equal to the other one we met in combat, he's --- Gah!!! was cut short as Rinji formed behind him and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him straight off of Metach and tackling him on the ground Rinji: What other Catman?! grasped Katal by his shirt collar and readied his claw very close to Katal's face Start smooching, buddy, or I'll rearrange your face, just call my bluff!!! CALL MY BLUFF! Metach: Hey! Let him go now! up behind Rinji, ready to grab him. Rinji: Out of my way, muscle brain! swiped his claw across the air with a Rinji Tsume that cut Metach and had enough force behind it to blow him across the ship. Then he fixated his claws back on Katal. Where is the other Catman! Katal: I don't know! He destroyed our last ship, and spared our lives with lifesavers! He was so kind while he did it! Rinji: Which direction did he go! Katal: Pointed To the west, he was in a tiny raft, and he destroyed our ship in an instant! We had no chance! Rinji: him closer, face to face. I wouldn't like it if I knew you were lying to me... Katal: No! It's the truth. Rinji: Well, thanks for the intel... growling voice Now get off my ship. With that, Rinji literally threw the little man across the port side of the ship and made him crash through their ship, where many of the men were retreating to. Many of them carried their injured comrades. Metach: Katal! back to the ship on the bridge, and got back on board, and that was when Chio put one foot on the wooden drawbridge that stood between their ships. Chio: Now get out of here before I kick more of your asses!!! tapped the bridge with the toe of his shoe and made it break in several places They changed course to the west, and Rinji raised his fist to his crew. Rinji: That was amazing! We are indeed powerful enough to take on the threats ahead of us! Chio: 'YEAH!!! ''All of them cheered their huzzahs, '''Rinji: Now, there is going to be a change of plans. stepped out in the middle of his crew as they neared the shore of Fringe Island. Usagi: What do you mean? Rinji: If these guys are any indication of what awaits us, then we're going to have some problems on this island. But we are in need of supplies, and we are not leaving until we get a reading on the island after this. So we are going to travel in groups. I'll go with Alice and Nikk, Chio and Usagi will go together... Chio and Usagi exchanged nervous glances. Ricky: I'll stay with the ship, then. Rinji: Precisely, once we come back, you can go make your deals. Ricky: You're too kind. The ship docked on Fringe, just outside a shining city. It was filled with gigantic buildings, and the night sky with the black clouds just seemed to light up in its wake. The streets were lined with food stands, bars, gambling stands, and plenty of clothing stores. Rinji passed out each of their allowances, and they were substancial. He then unleashed them into the streets of that city. The Captain once said he hoped that adventure would find them, but at that point, he hoped he didn't get too much of his wish. Padrino Part 2 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories